The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a coil spring in a vehicle suspension, more specifically, to a structure for mounting a lower spring seat to a spring mounting portion on a lower link through which a lower end portion of the coil spring is mounted to the spring mounting portion.
Japanese Utility Model Application Examined Publication No. H4-49396 shows a coil spring mounting structure in a vehicle suspension in which a coil spring is arranged such that an axis thereof extends in a vertical direction of the vehicle. An upper end portion of the coil spring is mounted to the vehicle body, and a lower end portion thereof is mounted to a suspension member. The upper end portion of the coil spring is mounted to an upper bracket on a side of the vehicle body through an upper spring seat (a spring insulator). The lower end portion of the coil spring is mounted to a lower bracket on a side of the suspension member through a lower spring seat made of an elastic material. The upper bracket is formed with a plurality of grooves that extend in a radial direction of the upper bracket. With the provision of the grooves, the upper spring seat is prevented from being offset from a position relative to the coil spring and the vehicle body along with the suspension stroke. That is, the upper spring seat is fixedly mounted to the upper bracket so as to be prevented from being offset relative to the upper bracket in a lateral or horizontal direction of the vehicle.